Sword Art Online (SAO) highschool
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: first SAO hope you like it. Kirigaya and Asuna-san, a prom dance is coming up in a couple weeks and strange people are after Kirigaya/Kirito?
1. prologue

Sword art Online

…in high school

On a cold winter morning…

"Hey, Kirigaya!" Asuna-san shouted towards walking to the entrance of the high school. "Hey Asuna" said Kirigaya standing at the entrance. Asuna the golden blond hair girl with straight A's without failing, the person that made Kirito realizes more things about his self. "So are you going to the prom next week on Friday?" Asuna-san said. "Yeah, maybe, I'm not sure really" Kirigaya shrug.

"Well if you don't have anybody to go with you can come with my friends and I" she said.

"You think its okay for a junior to hangout with senior girls?" he said.

"Yeah its fine" Asuna-san said, "I'm sure they'll be bringing a couple of juniors with them". "Okay then I'll think about then" Kirigaya said as suddenly as the bell rings.

As everybody hurries to class, Kirigaya walks hurriedly to his class and spots couple of men on the corner of the hallway. They look suspicious. They were wearing black suits, ties like business men and looked eager to say something to Kirigaya.

Kirigaya looked closely at the men and suddenly saw a glitch of static. He saw a flicker of movement on the men as it looked like they were reacting like holograms.

"Hello?" Kirigaya said questionably. The men smile with a mischief in their eyes. "Come in the classroom Kazuto or I'm going to mark you late!" the teacher said impatiently. When the teacher shouted at Kirito the men disappear. "Sorry Miss Sama-san…it's just that…" The teacher looked at Kirigaya as if she wanted to scold him for the times he's been late before.

"Kazuto I never have time for your excuses, get into your seat or I will mark you late like I should had the other times before" Sama-san said irritated while the kids laugh in classroom.

Later on that day.

Kirigaya walk across the hallway heading to lunch. "Hmm maybe i catch up playing my game" Kirigaya said with nothing better to do usually around this time he kind of just wanted to skip lunch and play on his computer somewhere outside. He realizes he forgot about the men that were suspiciously standing at the end of the hallway. "I wonder who those guys were" he questions his self wondering what he should do.


	2. The virtual game

The bell rung for lunch is over. Kirigaya finish his two classes and headed home. As he walk by he spotted Asuna's house hoping she's at home. When he looked directly at the house nobody was home at the time.

"I wonder what Asuna up to" Kirigaya said curiously then looking away and started heading towards his house.

Next morning

"Today class we will be playing a virtual game" Sama-san said. "Huh, what?" students in the class were confused. "A virtual game?" Kirigaya said. "Ah yes Kazuto but of course educational" Sama-san said hoping for disagreement. Everyone in the class moaned and whined. "Let me guess your grading us on this" a random student said. "Yep, good idea it's going to be seventy-five percent of your test grade" The teacher said happily.

"Damn it you really had to say that" "My mother knows I have a C I'm not trying get a E in this class" Couple students complained.

The teacher, Sama-san gather all the students and had them follow her to the computer lab. "Dude this is our perfect time to hack into the system" a random student said. "Huh what" Kirigaya listen in wondering what they were talking about.

"You think so?" "Yeah I check, all the students are log into the game now" the two random students talked back and forth. "Okay class as we play this game next to the computer there is a head wear you have to put on" Sama-san continued "Since this game is new this will help with your knowledge by going into your head." Some people got worried and hesitated to put on the head wear.

"Hmm I don't know about this" Kirigaya said to his self then finally put on the head wear. A flash of light trigger in Kirigaya eyes "Why can't I feel anything?" Kirigaya started to panic. Kirigaya lost feel in his hands his legs, his nerves became weak.

"Huh, what the" Kirigaya was facing down on the floor. He raises his head to only see a bunch of kids and his classmates scared. "What's going on?" Kirigaya look confused looking at scared students. "Were in a game" a sudden familiar voice caught Kirito ears. "What? Asuna" Kirigaya starred at Asuna for a minute then felt a sudden pain in his chest.

"What your feeling is a settle feeling it happens to everyone who enters this game" Asuna voice got serious, she wasn't scared. "Argh" Kirigaya let a sigh then regain his composure.

"Asuna you're not scared?" Kirigaya said."No, the leader of this game explain what he could do to you if you scared and he explain how we got here too" Asuna said.

"How did we get here" Kirigaya questioned. "Some guys hack into the game and switch the oringinal game with another virtual game, this game that we are in was heard crucially violent" Asuna said. "What?" Kirigaya said still confused. "Kirigaya this game was never even created, it never even came out he-" "He…who's he?" Kirigaya interrupt Asuna. "The mind creator master at hacking and almost all creation of technology" Asuna continued "I don't believe in that, I think it's just a virus software tricking us…but" Asuna looked up "I don't think we be able to make it in this game". "Why?" Kirito then gained a serious face knowing this wasn't a joke something is really wrong. Asuna look at Kirigaya directly "Kirigaya do you love me?"

* * *

**Please review for the next chapter** :3


	3. War begins

"Um…" before Kirigaya say anything something sudden came up. "Look, look up!" people yelled and panicked of what's was going on. "What's going on?" Asuna said. "Asuna look down!" Kazuto yelled as the ground turned into puzzle pieces fading away.

"Kirigaya!" Asuna yelled falling down into darkness below as the virtual world fading away along with the players. "ASUNA!" Kirigaya yelled back reaching his hand out to Asuna, he was the only one that was not fading away.

"…no…"

…

"Wake up your going to be late to school" Suguha said.

"What…what's it" Kirigaya woke up sleepy, tired.

"I was spending the night at my friend's house and mom wanting me to stop by and wake you up for school, she had to hurry off to work." The cute sister replied to her brother.

"Uh…sis?" Kirigaya said.

"Yes" Suguha replied.

"How did I get in my bed…?" Kirigaya looked at his hands and starting to flashback into memory

"Kirito!" Asuna voice and image was reminded in Kirigaya's head.

"Asuna!" Kirigaya Jumped out of bed frantically looking desperately.

"Kirito what's wrong?" Suguha said.

"I…I-…need to fi-…find Asuna-san!" Kirigaya eyes jolted red.

"Kirito have you been getting any sleep?" Suguha started to become worried.

"No I'm... fine" Kirigaya sigh and sat on his bed.

"Do you know what I was doing when you got here?"

"No I just got here five minutes ago" Suguha said.

"Where's the head gear?" Kirigaya seriously questioned.

"It's on your computer desk" Suguha pointed over where the head gear was sitting at.

"How did it get off my head…" Kirigaya question his self.

"Brother what's wrong?" Suguha said.

"Nothing I just need to get dress and head to school okay?" Kirigaya said a little confused and pissed off.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later." Suguha hurried out Kirigaya's door going out to the living hurriedly rushing out the house door.

Kirigaya got dressed as fast as he can and followed out the door as his sister did. He ran as fast as he can to get into school before the bell ranged.

"I'm finally here" Kirigaya said slowly putting his hand onto the entrance school door. "Huh?" When he touched the door the whole thing transformed into a prison. "What the-" before Kirito could finish he heard a sudden familiar screamed from behind. "KIRIGAYA!" Asuna screamed. "ASUNA!" Kirigaya shouted back turning around. "No…" When he looked behind him everything was slowly transforming into something virtual. The sky blueness had fallen and quickly turned red. Kirito turn around and around looking everywhere as everything turned into darkness, red, and pure evil.

"Asuna I'm going to find you where ever you are" Kirigaya said to his self as he looking down. "I know you are" Asuna said, Kirigaya could tell she was crying but smiling. "Asuna…" he said quietly looking straight up into the dark sky. "Kirigaya in order to stop this you have to find the core of this game and beat this game" Asuna said sweetly. "I can't without you not when I know your in trouble, trapped" Kirigaya started to slowly shed one tear.

"Kirigaya the only way you can save me if you beat this game" Asuna said still sweetly to him. "Asuna are sure that's what I need to do?" Kirigaya questioned her. "Yes…trust me." Asuna voice still sweet but with a hint of mischievousness in it. Kirito thought "So this is just the beginning of everything huh?" He continued to think "Then I'll be ready… to end this very soon" Kirigaya continued "This is it…the real beginning of war."

"Asuna-san I'm coming back for you" Kirigaya shouted up to sky "Asuna-san"

...

"If I'm going be alone in this battle I see what I can do in game" Kirigaya looked around for the rules.

"Hey, you there!" a young girl shouted about the same age Kirigaya.

"Huh?" Kirigaya turned to see the raging girl.

"Kirito…" the young girl stopped at a foot away from the short black haired boy and blushed furiously avoiding him to see it.

"Have I met you before?" Kirigaya asked.

"No um I'm actually in your class" The girl lied.

"Oh you must be Yuomi Gyuru…aren't you the teacher favorite student?"

"Yes, I'm the girl that also sits behind you" Yuomi said.

Yuomi had long blue hair and short bangs above she always wore a black beanie and glasses. Her eyes are light pink with a tint of blue.(This character made-up)

"Ah it's nice to see your not hurt…but for the rest" Kirigaya looked over seeing enemies formed from the air heading towards his direction.

"We must go before they see us" Yuomi said grabbing Kirigaya hand heading over to a rock.

"Alright everybody search the whole perimeter"

"But I think we have everyone, I can't spot anyone with my radar at all"

"Yeah chief we can't"

"Who are those guys?" Kirigaya asked.

"They are the league Swords" Yuomi said keeping her eyes directly on the chief.

"League Swords?" Kirigaya said

"I'll explain later right now we need to keep quiet" Yuomi said

"Chief I don't see them"

"…Alright lets go it doesn't matter if we don't find them their not going to make on their on alone" The Chief said leading the crew out.

The chief stopped and raise his sword, wave his sword and slice it in the air leading his cut to travel to an object that was next to the rock Kirigaya and Yuomi were hiding behind.

"Eeek!" Yuomi screamed.

"Shhh" Kirigaya covered her mouth before anyone could hear her.

The league of swords left the almost tear apart area leaving it empty.

"Kirigaya" Yuomi continued "I'm sorry for almost getting us killed."

"Without you I would got killed" Kirigaya smiled.

They both got up looking around for life.

"Well it looks like it's just the two of us" Kirigaya said.

"I guess it is" Yuomi blushed looking down smiling.

"What's wrong?" Kirigaya said.

"Nothing!" Yuomi said embarrassed.

"If that's the case then lets hurry" Kirigaya said.

"Hurry? Um to where?" Yuomi question confused.

"I have to hurry I find someone, I don't know what this game is compliable of but I have to go" Kirigaya said.

"Oh wait you need to know the rules" Yuomi said.

"Uh, yeah I forgot" Kirigaya smiled and scratch his head.

"I didn't expect you to be so careless-"

"I'm not it's just that I need to get to someone right now" Kirigaya said cutting off Yuomi.

"Yeah but you won't get anywhere without the rules" Yuomi reasoned.

"Yeah I know" Kirigaya said.

Asuna POV

Kirigaya-kun… I have to find you. This place is dangerous especially these people. I was in state where I couldn't move, speak, or see I could only hear.

"Ah you didn't find the brat did you"

"No we believe he's with Yuomi"

"Could you track her down?"

"No she lifted a spell on her self so we couldn't interfere what she was doing"

"How about the boy?"

"She must have set it on herself including him on accident"

I listen in to two people talking, I could hear them talking about Kirigaya-kun. Something was up if Kirigaya-kun is really with Yuomi…I can't save him myself. Hang in there…Kirito-kun.

* * *

Review! :3


	4. Rules

"So you know the rules now?"

"Yeah, now let's get going-"

"Wait!"

Yuomi said grabbing onto Kirigaya arm.

"Let me repeat it again"

Yuomi cleared her throat.

"You must have a name, a username" Yuomi said looking at Kirigaya.

"Kirito-kun"

"Second, you must have two using items in your pack that your automactically pack with" Youmi continued "There's three types of sections out here from the vitual world into this real world" "Swords league, magic league, and hand to hand combat league for short the fighter league"

"And i'm automactically chosen in one of the three sections, the Sword league?" Kirito-kun said.

"Yes, and i'm automactically apart of the magic league" Yuomi said putting her hand out and showing kirito an example of her magic.

"Why can't we pick our own?" Kirito-kun said.

"Because the game has been hacked..." Yuomi said.

"By a couple of kids..." Kirito-kun said sighing putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah and by that guy" Youmi said.

"What guy?" Kirito-kun said.

"The guy, he's the guy that said..."

_"The mind creator master at hacking and almost all creation of technology" Asuna said..._

"Him..." Kirito remembered what Asuna said.

"Yeah, you know right?" Yuomi said relief she didn't have to explained.

"Yeah, someone told me" Kirito said looking up at the sky.

"Well that's good, hey we better get moving" Yuomi said looking a distance away from the school.

"Why?"

"Because at night a league comes out, a bad one"

"What league?" Kirito said.

"The hidden forth league...Full Dark Sinabey" Yuomi said.

"Sinabey?"

"It's short for sin..." Yuomi continued "The things they did in the real world kinda effects the game."

"Which means it effects us too?"

"Of course, since were in the real world it's no surprise it effects us...and this game did come out into the real world" Yuomi and Kirito looked around at their surroundings.

"Well let's get going then" Kirito said walking ahead.

"Hey wait up for me!" Yuomi ran to Kirto.

...

"Kirito-san" Yuomi said.

"Yeah"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"What do you mean? The world is mix in with in the virtual world is not that different, I think they could be-"

"That's the point, not everything revolves around this world mostly it's the game _mostly" _Yuomi continued. "Meaning, this game controls the world's features and I think it controls the...life and death situation"

"But wait, isn't this game hacked?" Kirito questioned.

"...why do you figure this game is hacked?" Yuomi said staring at him.

"I just heard from a couple of guys ealier in the computer lab talking about before we start the game" Kirito turned around to looked at Yuomi.

"..."

"Let's keep going the sun is setting" Yuomi said walking past Kirito.

"So I guess that's a yes-"

"Let's just keep going!" Yuomi said in a demanding tone and kept walking.

...

"Asuna..."

"..."

"Wake up Asuna..."

...

"Uh...wha-?" Asuna opened her eyes "What the?" There was a beautiful surrounding, everything looked fancy. Asuna guessed that she was in a mansion owned by someone very wealthy. "What's going on? What did you people trapped me in?" Asuna muttered to herself as she put her hand up to appears to be a glass that surrounded her like a cylinder. "What's on me? Ow!" Asuna picked at the cords that scattered attached on her body. "Looks like you woke up" a guy said coming into the room. He wore a black leather suit on, he had blond hair and brown eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Asuna said as she saw the devious smile that cross his face. "Wait you don't remember me?"

...

"I'm Krito's friend I suppose, I'm also lisbeth's brother...let me explain what's going on" he said smirking making Asuna disgusted with his smile.

"I was basically sent to capture you by my dear sister" The man said.

"...Lisbeth..."

"Yeah...oh sorry I meant to tell you my name too" he said "My name is Landen"

"Landen?"

"mmhhmm"

"So why did your sister want me capture in the first place?" Asuna said.

"Because you have something that she wants, actually two things that she wants" Landen said.

"What are those two things?" Asuna asked curiously.

"I'm afriad I can't tell you"

"...Why?" Asuna said.

"She said she wants to keep that a secret and just tell you herself" Landen smirked

Asuna thought "Lisbeth, I remember her, she gave a sword to Kirito awhile ago back in Sword Art Online, what is she doing in this game?"

"You'll see her soon, maybe then everything will be clear to you" Landen walked out with an evil smirked, for some reason when Asuna saw his face it stained in her brain. Asuna remembers him.

"...No..." Asuna cried "NO!...not him...no."

...

"Hey Kirito"

"Yeah"

"You said _they_ earlier...who were you talking about?" Yuomi questioned.

"Oh someone and someone that might of cause her to be trapped, I have a feeling she's with the headmaster of this game" Kirito said looking at Yuomi "Oh do you know who the headmaster is?"

"Huh? Oh no I don't know who it is" Yuomi lied looking the opposite direction from Kirito.

"Hmm is that so?" Kirito looked away chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Yuomi said.

"Your lying aren't you?"

"I am not!" Yuomi said in a demading tone.

"Aww you sound like a little girl" Kirito teased.

"What...!?" Yuomi stared at Kirito and smacked him in his head.

"Ow...that hurt" Kirito said cutely.

"Don't toy with me, alright?" Yuomi said giving Kirito a serious look.

"Alright, alright" Kirito smiled as Yuomi turned her head.

"So, anyways what else do you know about this game...like about hacking?"

"Look I'm tired I want to go to bed, alright no more questions for tonight, okay?" Yuomi said.

"Okay then...so where do you want to sleep?" Kirito asked.

"Hmm, let's find a tree"

"A tree!? You want to sleep in a tree!?" Kirito said surprised.

"Yeah we can make like an treehouse or something, I'm actually good at building" Yuomi said in an obvious tone.

"Really? how was I suppose to know when you really didn't tell me a lot about yourself in the beginning?" Kirito said sarcastically.

"Oh! my bad..." Yuomi said embarrassed.

"That's alright, so what do I don't know about yet?"


	5. Something

"Nope that's about it" Yuomi said as she picked up some branches from the ground.

"Are you sure" Kirito-kun said picking up branches also.

"I'm sure"

"You'll tell me soon, I know you will" Kirito said.

"Whatever...actually there is something I want to tell you" Yuomi said throwing the branches in a pile.

"What?"

"Well did you ever felt like you were being watch?" Yuomi asked.

"Yeah, at my highschool" Kirito threw the branches in the pile "Why?"

"Nothing..."

"What?" Kirito got curious "Do you know something about this?"

"No...it just you always acted like you did have somebody following you" Yuomi's voice lowered.

There was silence between the two.

"What!?" Kirito snapped.

"Kirito-kun I-"

"Look! There was people following me at my school!" Kirito shouted a little.

"I believe you! I'm not doubting you!" Yuomi tried to calm down Kirito.

"...Your right...you do need some sleep, no more questions for tonight..."

"Kirito-kun..." Yuomi stood there as Kirito walked over to a tree.

"I'm just going to go to sleep here...wake me up when the game is over" Kirito slided down the tree's trunk and sat down on the grass then fell asleep.

"Kirito..." Yuomi stared at Kirito for a minute then continue to pick up more branches "I might as well start building the tree house..."

Yuomi looked over at Kirito once more "I'm sorry things are like this...it might get worse..."

...

"Kirito..."

...

"Kirito"

...

"A-Asuna!?"

...

"Kirito-kun I-"

...

"Kirito-kun! I'm finish with the treehouse!"

"What?" Kirito looked up at Yuomi then at her built creation "Wait...you built this all by yourself?"

"Yeah! You like it?" Yuomi spinned around happily.

"It's...great" Kirito got up, irritated.

"What wrong? Was because of last night?"

"No...just a bad dream, that's all" Kirito said rubbing his head "Anyways, isn't it pointless to build a treehouse when were about to get going?"

"Well...I was going to just beg you to just stay one more day here to try out sleeping in here, I'm you did have a bad dream" Yuomi said looking away.

"You want me to stay here, just for another day and sleep in there?"

"Maybe" Yuomi smiled, blushing.

"Alright...fine wait...NO!" Kirito snapped "I have to go find Asuna...I..."

"Wait, who?" Yuomi stared her attention at Kirito.

"Uh nothing...I'll stay...let's check out the tree house" Kirito gave Yuomi a weak smile.

"Oh...okay"

**Meanwhile with Asuna**

"Why is he here...?" Asuna said "What does he want? What does Lisbeth want with me first of all!?" She looked down and around at her body, seeing the wires attached to her where she doesn't want them to be at. "I'm not dealing with him again...not what happen before...no"

_*Flashback*_

_"You make me sick...go cry to your parents of what I did!" Landen laughed._

_"I hate you so much! I...!" Asuna gasped for air, crying her eyes out._

_"WHAT'S WRONG!? DO YOU WANT MORE!"_

_"NO! STOP IT!...please...!" Asuna collapsed on the floor crying, looking at her disgusted body "Why did you do this to me!?"_

_"Why not?" Landen smirked, getting closer to his girlfriend._

_"THIS ISN'T LOVE! THIS HURTS PEOPLE!" Asuna yelled "Your a lame excuse to be call my boyfriend-"_

_Landen raised his leg and kick Asuna in her stomach, causing her to scream and cry in pain._

_"Asuna, honey stop making things hard and be a good girl for me...okay?"_

_"...no...I'm not doing anything for you...you know he'll be coming soon" _

_"Who? The person you been cheating on me with?" Landen leaned down to Asuna level._

_"No, first of all I never cheated on you, okay...I can't because...I love you" Asuna said then smiled "Heh, I shouldn't I love you I don't want to lie to you but you are the worse s-"_

_Landen yanked Asuna by her shirt causing her uncomforted, he raise her up then spoke a few words..."You are mine, no matter if you love me or not." He smirked._

_*End Flashback*_

"You won't be getting away with this...I promise you Landen...this will end with a smirk on my face instead of yours" Asuna said raising her head up looking at the distance doors that connects to the room "I'm waiting."

* * *

Review! :3


End file.
